The Chase to Tamaki
by vampirate-squad-1
Summary: Based on the episode Tamaki leaves for France with Eclair. When Tamaki leaves, Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club are determined to retrieve him! Although she doesn't expect feelings for Kyouya to show up along the way... Chapter five up!
1. Goodbye

**Okay, so it's blantly obvious that I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I really like it though XD Anyways, I'm only fourteen so please be nice on the comments. Writing is just another hobby of mine and I figured if I put my art online, why not my writing? So, whether it's any good or not, comment what you think**

**P.S. I'm kinda stuck on the whole romance thing, so if something sounds kinda stupid, tell, but be nice about it though :D**

Chapter 1 - Goodbye

The room was silent as they all watched him leave. No one was ready to admit that they would miss their obnoxious king, but they could all feel it for themselves. Haruhi and Kyouya were probably the only ones that felt it most. Haruhi being the king's blessed 'daughter' and Kyouya being his best friend. Yes, they would miss their Tamaki.

"Senpai, do you really have to go to France?" Haruhi gazed at the blonde with a hurt expression. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, like he were ready to burst into tears and hug her like he always had - that annoying favoritism. A part of her wished he would, just to know he loved her more than that awful girl that was stealing him away. Still, the other part would simply prefer for him to just walk away from her and unpack.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, but this needs to be done." His blank expression killed her. Her 'father' as he was always saying, was really leaving her? Here, at the Host Club? Without Tamaki, there would be no Host Club, and they all knew it. Maybe except Tamaki.

"Senpai..." Haruhi hesitated herself, and she almost welled up. She managed to continue, "I hope you will be happy without us." Tamaki looked down in shame, as did Haruhi. At that moment, all the members knew they had lost. He was really leaving.

"My lord, does this mean we can share a room with Haruhi?" The twins - Kaoru and Hikaru - looked at their king hoping this statement would set him off like it always did. Maybe he would stay if they threatened to 'violate his daughter'? He was always yelling at them for that.

"As long as you take care of her," the king replied, "I have no objections." All were startled into mixed, confused, silence. Finally, Kyouya spoke.

"Tamaki, is she that important to you?" The gleam reflecting off of his glassed stated he was a little pissed. And, considering how close the two had become - well, close to an Ootori, anyway - no one could blame him.

"Of course my daughter is!" Tamaki shouted. It wasn't his regular annoyed shout, though. It was serious.

"I wasn't referring to Haruhi..." Kyouya gazed Tamaki down in a staring match. Finally, Tamaki turned away.

"She requires my presence. That is all I will say." Tamaki walked out the door of the Host club and everyone could hear his footsteps echoing down the hall. He was really leaving, and it appeared he wasn't coming back. Kyouya, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, and Mori were left to ponder his words. There was no hint of love in them. What was going on?

"Excuse me, senpais." Haruhi headed for the changing room, slamming the door behind her. It took her so long, but now she was sure. Tamaki, her 'father', was always annoying her. She never thought she would miss him, but now she knew she had lied to herself. As she pulled the curtain of the changing room closed and landed to the floor with an audible THUD, the tears running down her face proved it all.

**So this is how the first chapter ends....**

**R&R please and tell me if it needs some work, cuz I kinda think it does. Hmm... too much at the end with the whole emotional thing? :O**


	2. A Plan to Consider

**Once again I don't own it, just writing about it XD **

**Sooo this is chapter two and like before, if it sounds the least bit retarded, tell me (politely please) **

**Anywaaay enjoy my mushy work. XD**

Chapter 2 - A Plan To Consider

Everyone was still sitting in the main room, thinking about what they would do. What they COULD do. There was no life to the room - Kyouya had turned off his laptop five minutes ago and was now staring out the window, Kaoru and Hikaru were just draped lazily around each other on the couch thinking of a plan, Mori and Honey were sitting in silence with Honey clutching his bunny, and there was no sign of Haruhi. Kyouya looked away from the reflection of this sight and stared directly at everyone.

"We have to bring that idiot back." Everyone looked at him questioningly. "We need to come up with a plan to keep him from going to France." The twins looked less than enthusiastic and Mori looked blank, but Honey piped up.

"Of course! We need to rescue Tama-chan! Right, Taka-chan?" He looked at Mori with big eyes.

"Ah." That seemed to be the only thing he ever said, but it was a definate agreement. Then the three looked to the twins. They yawned and raised their arms that weren't draped over the other's shoulder.

"Did you think that-" Kaoru started.

"We weren't thinking of one?" Hikaru finished. Kyouya gave a slight smile. He strolled over to his laptop and flipped it open. He began furiously typing and everyone waited in silence. Finally, he looked up.

"They're staying in a hotel near the airport. They must be waiting to get a flight tomorrow. We have plenty of time to get over there and change that idiot's mind." Everyone laughed and sprung up to head to Kyouya's limo. That was when Kyouya remembered Haruhi. Had she still not come out of the changing room? He walked to the door and slightly knocked on it. "Haruhi?" There was no answer. He opened the door and walked inside.

The room was very quiet and was getting dark with the setting sun. He eyed the curtain and walked over to it. "Haruhi, I think you should join us in retrieving Tamaki." There was still no answer. Even Kyouya, who only seemed interested in her debt to the Host Club, knew this was very unlike her. Tamaki leaving must have really been a punch in the gut to Haruhi. Then again, he'd always noticed that whenever he wasn't around she was just a tiny fraction sad. As if there were no 'life of the party' to make her smile. He decided to try something he had never done - help.

"Haruhi, I know you really miss him - we all do. Tamaki is something that can't be replaced. I don't think there is anyone as enjoyably annoying as he is. His personality is something very unique. It's because of this that we've decided to get him back. The Host Club would be nothing without him. We also can't do this alone. If you were to go to him and tell him how much you miss him, he would most assuredly come back." There was still no answer from the short haired girl. Was she trying to piss him off?

Furiously, Kyouya ripped open the curtain to find she wasn't in there. Instead, there was a note.

Host Club,

I have gone to retrieve Tamaki myself. Since it appears that no one else will. He is, I've realized, very important to me and it hurts me that he would leave. I will come back only if he leaves or he is with me. Until then expect me to not be here.

Sincerily,  
Haruhi

After reading the letter about ten times, Kyouya just stared at it. She had left to get him? Did this mean the rest of them did not have to chase after both of them? No, he decided he would look for them both so that they could all come back together. Smiling, Kyouya walked out to the limo and confronted everyone with their current situation.

"Haru-chan left?" Honey asked, looking suprised. Kyouya nodded.

"Does this mean-"

"We have to go get-"

"BOTH of them?!" The twins asked. They seemed enthusiastic instead of mad, like it was a game. The fact they had to finish each other's sentences was almost as annoying to Kyouya than their 'brotherly love'.

"Yes, it appears so." Kyouya climbed into the limo and the rest of the host club followed. "First we'll have to go to Tamaki's hotel. Haruhi probably knew where he went if she left to get him. Now there's just one problem..." Kyouya seemed a little peeved as he continued, "how do we get Tamaki to come back?"

"Oh, we have an idea..." The twins simultaneously answered. Their wicked smiles scared Honey, but he seemed eager to hear it. "All we have to do is..." The Host Club talked on the way to the hotel, discussing their plan...

**Okay! Ending number two. The twins are absolutely awesome when it comes to plans so I had to add that in there. P.S. I didn't add what their plan was, so I need to add it to chapter five. (Yeah, I kinda worked ahead, but oh well.) **

**Please keep reading, I promise I'll make it a little bit better. Maybe a little more mushy...but better! :D**


	3. In a Hotel For a Night

**Okay, so again I don't own OHSHC. The person who does is a genius. Anyway, this is kinda my favorite chapter so far. Kyouya, you may be a mean idiot on the outside, but we all know you're good.**

**Kyouya: No I am not, and I'm adding that to your debt!**

**O_o ok maybe not so much, but there's a _little _bit of niceness in you. **

**Kyouya: Is not! 5,000 more yen! **

**Me: STOP DENYING IT!!! Xl uhh right so enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3 - In a Hotel For a Night

The host club rushed to the hotel as fast as the driver could go. They reached the Palm Beach Hotel in record time - all the members running into the lobby towards the receptionist.

"We need to speak to Tama-chan!" Honey declared with his hands on his hips. Unfortunately, the receptionist just looked around with a startled expression on her face.

"Who said that?" she asked. Kyouya shook his head and sighed. He walked up and asked her himself. "Oh, Tamaki Suou? He...um...he left just a while ago. He left for the airport not too far from here. Do you need directions?" Kyouya just turned away from her and stormed off to the others who were waiting patiently.

"He's gone." Kyouya stated simply. He wasn't in any mood to discuss how pissed he was. Why had he left so soon if he'd resorted here first? Then a thought struck him. She had been staying here. She had been waiting for him to leave the Host Club. It didn't take long for the mature members to realize what was in his mind.

"That bitch!" Hikaru shouted. Honey giggled slightly at the bewildered expression on the receptionist's face. Kaoru hugged his brother, knowing that he was thinking of the effect this news would have on Haruhi. Everyone knew how much Hikaru liked her. They had dated once - going to a commoner mall at first, but then ended with Hikaru having to find Haruhi during a thunderstorm after getting mad and walking away from her.

They all waited in silence, waiting for something to happen that would help them move foreward. Then the receptionist spoke. "There was a girl that ran up to see him before he left, but she didn't come back down with him. Could you check on her please? I'd hate for her to stay up there by herself." All of the members were near tears, thinking about how horribly Haruhi must be feeling right now. She had tried, but he'd still left. Yes, Kyouya was definately pissed at his friend at this point.

"You all can go back, I'll call another driver to come get Haruhi and myself." They all nodded and Kyouya got Tamaki's room number. Slowly, he padded up the carpeted stairs towards the second floor of the private resort. He passed each door marked with a gold plated number. Finally he reached the end of the hall to a door marked 8. He pushed the door open to find Haruhi sitting on the bed with her face burried in a pillow. She was faced away from him, so he walked up behind her and rubbed her back - earning a sob from the shivering girl.

"He's gone..." she whispered. Kyouya sat on the bed next to her and pulled her onto his chest.

"I know." Kyouya murmured into her ear. They sat like that until the last bit of light coming from the windows was gone. Kyouya then got up and turned on the lamp by the bed. "Do you want to stay here tonight? I had planned to take you back to your house, but we can stay here if you want."

"Yes, please." Haruhi whispered. Kyouya walked back over to her and pulled her into a hug. Then he layed back and pulled her into a laying position next to him. Although he hadn't really wanted her to, she curled into a fetal position against him. Kyouya pulled up the blankets around them to keep her warm, and in a matter of three minutes, they were both fast asleep in the dimly lit hotel room.

**I TOLD YOU!!! Kyouya IS a good person on the inside. **

**Kyouya: .... You wrote that. It doesn't mean I am.**

**Me: ... Joy-killer. Anyway, thanks for reading this next chapter. (had to add commentary because I thought this chapter needed it XD)**


	4. In the Morning

**'K I'm going to cut this short because this is a lot to read... well more than i've written for this story. I don't own, this is a kinda awkward chapter, yay mush, yatta yatta. R&R please!!**

Chapter 4 - In the Morning

She woke up a little too warm. It didn't take her long to figure out why. Her head turned from it's position facing the kitchen to look over her shoulder at the sleeping form behind her. There was Kyouya, his hot breath burning her neck. Haruhi took a quick glance at the clock on the table beside her to find it was only 8 am. She was hungry, but decided not to wake Kyouya since he wasn't a morning person. Slowly, she edged off the bed...

...only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled back onto the bed by a half-conscious Kyouya. He obviously wasn't awake yet since his eyes - clearly seen without his glasses on - were half closed. And judging by the temperature away from the bed, he was cold. She definitely wasn't going to escape easily.

"Grmmm" Kyouya grumbled as his eyes closed and he pulled her to his chest - caging her with his strong arms. His face buried into her neck and Haruhi instantly trembled. 'WHAT THE HELL?!' her mind screamed. To be honest, Kyouya scared her. Right now was probably the scariest she'd seen him since his sleeping form was holding her hostage. Haruhi decided not to worry so much; he'd wake up eventually.

She had closed her eyes and tried to back to sleep when she realized she had another problem: she had to pee. 'Great...' she thought. Deciding to risk her life so that she wouldn't wet herself (and him, which scared her more) she tried to slowly loosen his grip around her. Kyouya instantly growled and gripped her tighter, making Haruhi gasp. He was definitely going to leave a bruise on her. With the need to pee getting worse, she decided to do something dangerous.

Wake Kyouya.

Haruhi shivered as she thought about how he would react. Finally, she looked over her shoulder and managed a whisper. "Senpai, you're crushing me." She heard Kyouya growl again and he buried his face deeper into her neck. Haruhi shivered again and tried again.

"Senpai." This time she she let out an 'OOF!' as Kyouya rolled on top of her. At this point she was just angry. She decided to take this as far as it could go.

"SENPAI IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME I'LL PEE ALL OVER YOU!" Haruhi didn't care what he would think of that statement because it was true. It didn't take long after her yell that Kyouya was wide awake. He pulled back away from her and looked at her for a long time like he didn't know how she'd gotten there. An imaginary light bulb went off in his head as he lifted himself off of her and sat up.

"I apologize, Haruhi." He still appeared a little dumbfounded, so Haruhi wasn't going to stay mad at him.

"It's OK. After I use the bathroom I'll get started on breakfast. You can go back to sleep if you want." Haruhi got up and hurried towards the bathroom door.

After she left, Kyouya instantly layed back down under an enormous heap of blankets. He began to wonder what had happened. He traced back...

He'd been woken up by heat leaving him. It's a freezing morning and the only warmth in the room was leaving. He instantly reached out for the heat and grabbed it. He'd pulled it back to him and huddled against it. Feeling much better, and warmer, he tried to go back to sleep. He'd made a note that the heat had a very calming scent. Then he felt the heat touch his arm as it tried to escape. He gripped it tighter. This was starting to get very annoying.

When he had fallen into a kind of half-sleep, he'd heard a noise, 'Senpai, you're crushing me.' It had been really soft, so he hadn't paid much attention to it. He simply just buried his face more against the heat and tried to block it out. Then the indistinct noise got louder, "Senpai." It was Haruhi. Frustrated, he rolled over. When he woke up later, he would add more to Haruhi's debt. This time Haruhi yelled, "SENPAI IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME I'LL PEE ALL OVER YOU!" That got him up.

He recoiled above the heat, realizing exactly what it was. Below him, where the heat was, was Haruhi. Great, he had nearly crushed her. This meant he would have to reduce her debt instead of add to it. Still, it had bugged him that he had been crushing her. As he looked down at her, he saw her annoyment slowly fade. They were looking at each other in a non-professional kind of way. There was something else...

Suddenly realizing their position, he recoiled even more until he was away from her. Why had he suddenly felt so...soft? It annoyed him to no end.

At this point, Kyouya buried his face into a pillow. Shit. This was getting to him. This...thing. Tamaki was gone, yes. Still, that didn't mean that his facade should fall apart. He should remain the same emotionless bastard so that he could gain his father's position in the company. To outweigh his brothers in excellence. He was an Ootori damn it! He paused his speech after realizing he had cursed three times in one speech. That was a new record. He decided he was too stressed to think about all of this now as he heard the bathroom door open and heard Haruhi coming down the hall. He also heard her sigh and realized this moment was probably just as stressful to her as it was to himself.

He needed to pull himself together if he was going to help the both of them get past this crisis.

**Yeah, I told you it'd be kind of awkward. So anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and KEEP READING! Trust me, after this it'll get really good. You can tell. :D**

**Kyouya: ... 8l WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO?!**

**Me: Shut up you liked it. *giggles***


	5. Breakfast and a Few New Ideas

**Alright, so here is chapter five! My laptop crashed and I hate using the home computer, so please bare with me. It might take longer than I expected to complete this story. Also, I'm working on some other stuff as well. (Final Fantasy VII DOC and Final Fantasy XII)**

**Ok, so I don't own OHSHC and I'd appreciate comments! And also, if you have them, post me some ideas on what can come next!!!**

Chapter Five – Breakfast and a Few New Ideas

Haruhi glanced over her shoulder at Kyouya's sleeping form. She couldn't believe that he had really gone back to sleep, considering it was just now 10 a.m. Maybe she could start training him to get up in the morning? A list of wake-up ideas passed through her mind, but they all seemed a little too mean. She decided to skip those and keep an eye on her fingers. The stove was really hot, and she didn't intend on getting burned. Haruhi didn't know if Kyouya liked pancakes, but she loved them. So if he didn't, he would have to suck it up.

Her mind went back to last night, when she had come to rescue Tamaki. She had walked right up to his door and demanded he come out without the accompaniment of Eclair. After taking him away from her, she was the last person Haruhi wanted to compromise with.

_**When he finally had come out, he looked worn out and tired. Why? It was only 5 p.m. **_

_**"Haruhi…" he had begun.**_

_**"Tamaki, on behalf of the Host Club, I demand you come with me. Leave Eclair behind and pack your things." Haruhi had looked at him directly in the face. She wasn't going to lose to that woman. **_

_**"Haruhi, I'm getting married to her. I have no choice but to leave for France." Tamaki looked hurt saying it, but he kept his voice stern. **_

_**"Tamaki! You must come back! There is no other option." Haruhi lowered her head so that he wouldn't see her crying. That was unacceptable. **_

_**"Haruhi…" he started again, but was cut short by Eclair coming out of the room with her bags. **_

_**"Hello, Haruhi. I'm afraid you'll have to excuse us, we've decided to leave early." Her face was so calm that Haruhi wanted to lay a punch on her face so that her nose would bleed. She knew she would just laugh at her expression then. **_

_**"Tamaki…" Haruhi couldn't stand to look at him then. His face read that he didn't want to go. Something was wrong, she just knew. There was no way he would willingly put this girl before the host club…before his daughter…**_

_**"I'm afraid I must be leaving." That was all he said before he was brushing past her, taking a place beside the awful woman. **_

Haruhi was startled out of her thoughts when she felt hot breath on her neck.

"Are you ok?" Kyouya's voice seemed a little softer than usual, Haruhi made a note that he was actually concerned.

"Yeah… just thinking a bit." Haruhi was back to focusing on her fingers. The pancake she had forgotten was black when she flipped it over. She heard Kyouya make a slight chuckle.

"A bit? I think the pancake would disagree." He put his hands on her shoulders and moved her to the right while he took over the stove. "You need to sit down and rest, I think."

"Senpai…" Haruhi began, but he just looked at her with a 'just try to make me move' face. Reluctantly, she gave up and went to sit on the sofa. It was facing the window, so she felt a little relieved.

Her mind replayed all of the events again and again. There was no stopping them; they just came at her all at once. For a while all she could hear was his voice and all she could see was his face, but when she felt the cushion beside her sink and a plate rest on her lap, she came to.

"Thank you, Kyouya. These look better than mine." She turned to smile at him, and he gave her the faintest of smiles in return.

"Your welcome. By the way, that pancake you burnt is going on your debt." He gave a wicked smile at her stunned expression and continued eating his breakfast.

"Gee, thanks Senpai." Haruhi dug her fork into the pancakes in front of her. When she took a bite, she decided that maybe Kyouya should cook instead of her.

"You know, the twins had an idea. If Tamaki would have been here, they would have used your tears as a bribe."

"Hmm? My tears?" Haruhi looked at the Shadow King in wonder.

"They would have made you cry before confronting Tamaki and made him feel guilty for making his daughter cry." Kyouya spoke with an 'isn't it obvious?' tone. Haruhi stared at her plate a moment. Would it have worked? She looked up at Kyouya, who didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"Do you think it would have made him stay?" she asked. Kyouya looked at her and Haruhi laughed. Without answering Kyouya's curious expression, she came back with a napkin and wiped at some syrup on his chin. He stared at her for a minute.

"I think he would have stayed to protect his daughter. In fact, I think he will return soon to comfort you. This situation must be hurting him more than anyone else." Haruhi just continued eating, trying not to think about how Tamaki must be feeling.

After finishing, Haruhi reached over to swipe Kyouya's empty plate. In a quick motion, Kyouya had the plate out of Haruhi's reach in a matter of seconds. "Hey!"

"Haruhi let me get these." He gave her a stubborn expression.

"Kyouya-senpai, you cooked! I get to wash the dishes. That's final." Haruhi did her best to make an expression that was scarier than his, but failed when she broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kyouya eyed her suspiciously, daring her to make fun of him.

"Nothing, Senpai, it's just your face." This earned more laughter from Haruhi, who swiped Kyouya's plate while he was distracted. "You're funny when you're so serious. You need to have more fun every once in a while."

He seemed to take that into consideration as Haruhi made her way to the kitchen. While she washed the dishes, she felt him starring at her and she began to wonder if she hurt his feelings. "Senpai, it was a joke." She heard him come in from the doorway and felt him stop beside her. Haruhi looked up.

"What?"

"Haruhi, Mother is frustrated with you." His face was serious, but his eyes sparkled with humor. Haruhi laughed and decided to play along.

"Oh no! Don't tell Father on me!" She burst into laughter, but startled Kyouya when she began to sob. Kyouya opened his arms and grunted when Haruhi rammed into his chest – full impact. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for several minutes. Finally, she managed to gurgle something.

"Please call him, Kyouya," she wept. "Please get your police to get him back. He can't really love her. He can't really leave with her and leave us behind!"

And that was how they spent the day. Laying on the bed and talking about memories and how the Host Club would be nothing without their special King. Kyouya wouldn't admit it, but he would do everything to bring the moron back if it meant Haruhi would stop crying.

**Awww. *sniffle* I wish a guy would care for me enough to bring in the private police!**

**Ok so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. AND DON'T LAUGH AT HOW MUCH I ENJOY MUSH!**

**Kyouya: *snickers***

**Me: Shut up or I'll put you in a dress!**

**Kyouya: *glares* You wouldn't. **

**Me: Meh....I just might. Everyone stay tuned as Kyouya is put in a dress! *laughs***


	6. Host Club Battle Plan

Chapter 6 – Host Club Battle Plan

Haruhi sighed as Kyouya's limo pulled up to his mansion. Apparently, everyone was here waiting on her return. Also, Kyouya had mentioned they were all working on a plan. He was busy typing something up on his computer. Maybe he was coming up with a plan now?

"So…" Haruhi began, blankly staring out the window.

"So?" Kyouya glanced up at her from his laptop for her to continue.

"Was everyone working on this 'plan' while I acted like a baby and cried on Tamaki's bed?" Haruhi's voice was serious, with a hint of guilt. Why hadn't she been smart and gone back to them in the first place? She shook her head a little to pull herself back.

"We were actually hoping to get you back before we further discussed it. So, it's not like you missed much." Kyouya remained passive as he typed away on his computer. Haruhi just turned her view once again to the world flying by outside the window.

They reached Kyouya's mansion (which he said it wasn't all that big) and Kyouya stepped out to open Haruhi's door. She gawked at the building for a minute as Kyouya rushed ahead to the front door. Quietly, she scolded the rich bastards of the world. It was huge! There was a long walkway to the front door, with a pond and a statue in front – accompanied by some exotic flowers.

"Hurry, Haruhi!" Kyouya called. He seemed reluctant to have to wait on her. Haruhi turned and ran towards him, ending with a small jump at his side. She made a mental note at the white door with an oval glass window in front of them.

"Kyouya, I can't imagine anyone living here comfortably." Haruhi said. Kyouya gave her a funny look, but managed to keep his calm exterior.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." The door opened to show a tired maid. She, upon seeing Kyouya, quickly straightened herself and moved so he could enter. Haruhi was about to state her point when she entered and cursed the rich bastards of the world again.

The ceiling seemed fifty feet high, with a grand staircase leading to the second floor. Black and white tiles covered the vast parlor floor. A chandelier was hanging from the ceiling and the diamonds attached reflected the color spectrum across the nearby walls.

"Were you saying something, Haruhi?" Kyouya gave her an expressionless (but amused?) look and Haruhi couldn't help but huff.

"I was going to ask where the others were waiting." Kyouya led the way up the stairs and to the right. The corridor was wide and spacious, with windows facing the front yard spilling in light. They had walked down the hallway some time before stopping in front of a set of doors.

"This is the library. Everyone's waiting inside, but you might brace yourself for some hurtful affection." Kyouya gave her a wicked smile before pulling open the double doors. Haruhi gave out a shriek, but it was too late.

"Haru-chan!" Honey screamed. He threw himself into her arms and began unconsciously choking her. Kaoru and Hikaru were at her sides a second after she had managed to loosen Honey's grip. Unfortunately, they were squeezing her just as tight – and there were two of them.

"We thought-", Kaoru began.

"You weren't coming-", Hikaru butt in.

"BACK!" wailed the twins simultaneously. Haruhi's nerve was bulging and there was nothing to hide her frustration.

"OF COURSE I CAME BACK! DID YOU THINK I'D LIVE IN A HOTEL ROOM THAT WASN'T PAID FOR?!" Haruhi yelled, making all of the Host Club recoil in surprise. Kyouya was just standing behind her, not wanting to get in the middle of this one. Tamaki usually handled these…

"Uh, Kyouya?" Kaoru called after the Shadow King, but he was already closing the door behind him.

"I wonder if Haruhi made him mad…" Hikaru pondered this for a moment before Kaoru spoke again.

"I think we need to come up with another plan, don't you think?" Kaoru looked over at Haruhi, who was eyeing him with interest. "Between you taking off and Tamaki leaving ahead of schedule, I don't think we had the time to fully operate our idea."

"No, we didn't. And while you and Kyouya were away, we had another brilliant idea…" Hikaru said, coming to stand behind his brother. By the way they were looking at her; Haruhi knew this wasn't going to be a short one.


End file.
